


If I Can't Hold You Tonight…

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Implied Munakata Reisi/Suoh Mikoto, K Project Season 1 Spoilers, K Project Spoilers, M/M, Post-K Project, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: El Rey Azul nunca se tomaba días libres. Cuando lo hacía, los recuerdos florecían como rosas. Sus espinas terminaban clavándose en su cuerpo, generándole un dolor inexplicable.Día 6 delFictober 2020.Consigna:“Tal vez en otra vida”Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto (mentioned)
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	If I Can't Hold You Tonight…

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Hall & Oates, [“I Can Dream About You”](https://youtu.be/wh1Upq7SBN8).
> 
> Este oneshot sucede en algún momento después del final de **K Project**. Por ende, tiene spoilers de dicha serie.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes y el universo principal de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de GoRA.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

El Rey Azul nunca se tomaba días libres. No había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo antes. Él podría tomarse minutos libres, un par de horas, quizás, y aún así no estaba sin hacer nada. No podía. No era propio de él. 

* * *

Atrapado en un abrigo de color añil con ropa informal debajo, el Rey Azul salió de su oficina. Era temprano, y sabía que nadie lo vería si lo hacía a esa hora. El sonido que sus zapatos hacían sobre el suelo le generaba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Recién cuando atravesó el enorme portón de Tsubaki-mon, reparó en el cambio de aire. Era extraño. No era más o menos pesado. Sólo era diferente. 

Los vehículos que iban y venían no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Era capaz de silenciar el sonido a su alrededor si así lo creía necesario. Se centraba en la bóveda azul y blanca que era el cielo a cada paso que daba y, a la vez, prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Si activaba su _Sanctrum_ y la espada de Damocles aparecía en medio de la ciudad, ¿también lo haría alguien para enfrentarlo? Por supuesto que no. Ya no había nadie más que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro con la misma velocidad en que desapareció. 

Su destino estaba lejos todavía. Podría haber ido en automóvil, pero definitivamente no hubiera tenido el mismo sentido que dirigirse al mismo caminando. Además, en un vehículo hubiera llegado más rápido y le gustaba darle vueltas a los recuerdos hasta el punto de creerlos tangibles, hasta alcanzar a oír una voz de alguien que en realidad no estaba ahí. El Rey Azul fumaba en contadas ocasiones, le dolía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho, así que volvió a hacerlo, para relacionarlo con un nuevo momento en su mente. El humo escapando de entre sus labios lo condujo a cierto momento de su vida, y algo en lo profundo de su ser volvió a doler. Las calles de Shizume hicieron que volviera a los lugares que ya no estaban ocupados aunque su mente proyectara recuerdos en cada rincón. 

La brisa marina golpeó su rostro como si tratara de volverlo a la realidad. Una ráfaga repentina de viento lo golpeaba. A él. Al Rey Azul. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cada paso que daba lo sentía pesado pero con su elegante forma de caminar digna de la realeza no lo demostraba. Todavía faltaba un largo camino, pero estaba cerca, y la carga sobre su hombro pesaba aún más que la primera vez. Entre las enormes paredes de su reino podía ser capaz de ignorarla; afuera, todo ese peso recaía sobre su cuerpo y corazón con una fuerza tan abrumadora que el Rey sentía que podría terminar siendo aplastado en cualquier instante. Aún así, siguió. Porque esa fuerza que lo estaba aplastando contra el suelo también lo arrastraba hacia adelante. 

* * *

Los estudiantes de la secundaria Ashinaka no se sorprendieron por su presencia en el lugar. Pensaron que sería un nuevo profesor y algunos ya estaban haciendo conjeturas respecto de cuál asignatura dictaría. Sin embargo, el Rey Azul no se daba por aludido. El objetivo de su visita a un territorio de un clan ajeno al suyo no era ese. 

* * *

Si no lo hubiera hecho, se preguntaba qué hubiera sucedido. Si Japón hubiera desaparecido si él hubiera terminado cediendo a un capricho, a algo sobre lo que no poseía control. Control. Orden. Caos. Desorden. Así como su mente lo estaba en esos momentos. En ese lugar. Volvió a encender un cigarrillo, el último que le quedaba en el paquete, y lo lanzó al cráter. Un cráter de Kagutsu en miniatura pero que logró hacer en su corazón un agujero con una profundidad incalculable. 

—Tal vez en otra vida, Suoh. Tal vez en otra vida…

* * *

Los zapatos de un color rojo como el fuego se llenaron de polvo mientras bajaban al fondo del cráter. Algunos de los pétalos del ramo que cargaba se desprendieron de las flores. Un sonido de lástima se desprendió de sus cuerdas vocales y una de sus manos las acomodó en su lugar para evitar que siguieran desarmándose. Una a una las flores cayeron al medio del cráter mientras una voz le daba un nombre distinto a cada una, como si esas personas fueran quienes estaban entregándole esas flores. Cuando quedó una rosa entre sus pequeñas manos, reparó en la presencia de la colilla de un cigarrillo. 

—Así que él ya vino, ¿eh? —sosteniendo su vestido con delicadeza, la pequeña se arrodilló y vio el pequeño espacio que la rodeaba a través de una esfera carmesí. Por más que lo intentara, ella ya no podía verlo. Pero estaba segura que el Rey Azul sí lo hacía. Sabía que haber mantenido ocultos sus sentimientos pesaban todavía más que el hecho de haber empuñando su arma contra él—. Espero que su encuentro haya sido agradable. Feliz cumpleaños, Mikoto. 

* * *

El Rey Azul regresó a su reino y encontró a sus hombres en las puertas del mismo. Su mano derecha se le acercó apretando el paso. Lo saludó con una seña de respeto cuando estuvo frente a él. 

—Señor. 

—¿Ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia, Awashima-kun? 

—Un suceso con un _strain_. No consideramos necesario localizarlo porque pudimos encargarnos del asunto. ¿Estuvimos mal? 

El Rey Azul sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo. Si hubiera recibido una llamada, la habría escuchado. 

—¿Me llamaron? 

—No, señor. Fushimi dijo que no era necesario. 

—Ya veo. Mi día libre ha terminado, así que estaré en la oficina esperando los reportes del día. 

—Sí, señor. 

El Rey Azul esperó a que su sobordinado terminara de dar sus órdenes y llamó su atención apoyando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. El muchacho en cuestión lo miró de reojo, chasqueó la lengua y suspiró. Instintivamente, no acostumbrado al contacto, su mano derecha estaba agarrando el puño de su sable. Al darse cuenta que era su Rey, aflojó el mismo. 

—Ah, era usted —espetó con un tono de voz aburrido—. ¿Cómo estuvo su día libre? 

El Rey percibió una pizca de curiosidad y probablemente preocupación en su mirada. Él sabía exactamente qué decirle para disipar todo eso y hacerlo callar. 

—Estoy seguro que ese chico estaba esperando que tú también estuvieras allí, Fushimi-kun. 

El aludido se zafó de su agarre y le dio la espalda, chasqueando su lengua en reprobación a sus palabras. 

* * *

Seri entró a la oficina en un apuro. Su Rey dirigió su mirada hacia ella. 

—Señor, problemas. 

Sus hombres lo esperaban. Siempre lo harían. Con o sin espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza. 

—Avanzaremos con nuestra espada en mano porque nuestra causa es pura. 

El Clan Azul simbolizaba el orden. Cuando había problemas, el caos que era la mente del Rey se apaciguaba. Porque el orden era el opuesto al caos. Aunque no se comparaba a Mikoto, por lo menos era un caos que lo calmaba por lo menos durante un instante. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
